Dark Lord Gaol's Castle
' Gaol's Castle' is a massive fortress introduced in ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' that belongs to the terrifying Dark Lord Gaol. It is the main location of Chapter 2 and is where both Magnus and Gaol are first encountered by Pit. According to Palutena, Gaol and her minions had "scrambled" to built the castle once they received word of Medusa's revival. Pit is assigned his mission to face and defeat Gaol because the castle acts as a portal between the Underworld and the surface world. Because of this, Gaol was going to use it to transport more troops to Medusa's army and likely would have succeeded were it not for the human forces trying to contain her within her own castle. Consequently, the human armies fighting against the Dark Lord have suffered many casualties, with Pit unable to help due to his limited flight. Locations Wasteland Just outside of the castle is a massive wasteland that extends for miles in all directions. Sharp, pointed mountains are abundant, with polluted rivers flowing between them and pouring into deep, seemingly bottomless gorges. Aside from the Underworld monsters that infest the area, the only other signs of life are the human armies fighting against the aforementioned creatures under the bright moonlight and stars. Much higher up in the sky, numerous deadly thunderclouds can be seen. Castle The castle itself has been built at the center of a large fissure that lies on a plateau. It is only connected to the outside land by a single bridge, although Pit can simply fly straight into the building with little trouble. In addition, the castle is made up of many individual areas that will be explored as Pit advances. Great Hall The Great Hall, as named by Pit, is located at the very entrance of the castle. It has a red carpet leading to a pair of curving staircases that reach to the upper level. It also has a small bridge that crosses over the central area. Interior Garden This courtyard lies directly after the Great Hall, and is surrounded by tall walls that have the only plant life seen for miles growing on them. It also has a small bridge that leads to the lower level of the garden where Magnus is first encountered. Balcony An elevator leads to this area where both Pit and Magnus will be taken outside once again. This location is where the Underworld army sets a trap using a Treasure Box on the left. On the right there is a door that leads to a the first hot spring in the game. Throne Room The Throne Room is the final area where the Dark Lord himself is fought. It's surrounded by numerous branching structures that make up the inner wall, while the outer walls consist of multiple lines of floating red symbols. Gaol's seat of power lies at the farthest edge of the room. Physical Appearance Gaol's castle is rectangular in shape, but it is completely surrounded by a circular wall that has been built with large spikes jutting out of it. It also has multiple towers along its walls and the castle itself. The largest tower resembles a smokestack with a purple haze coming out of it, and is presumably where the portal to the Underworld is hidden. The castle only has one bridge connected to it, and is otherwise inaccessible without the ability of flight. Trivia *Like Gaol herself, this location was likely designed to give players the sense of a final level, despite this only being the second mission in the game. *Despite Kid Icarus: Uprising being set in ancient Greece, Gaol's Castle is medieval in appearance. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Key Locations Category:Underworld Army